Pikmin family
Pikmin are a plant-animal life-form first encountered by Captain Olimar when his ship crash-landed on an uncharted planet in Pikmin (the game). The Pikmin are loyal to Olimar whenever he visits, and he may have taught them some degree of survival, considering they weren't extinct in Pikmin 2. Pikmin come in many colors, each indicating a unique set of attributes that better suit them to different environments. They are 1 inch tall from foot-to-tip and are able to carry (at least) ten times their own weight, as evidenced the ability of Blue Pikmin to lift and toss heavy Purple Pikmin. Captain Olimar was noted in Pikmin 1 to wonder, a bit uneasily, why the Pikmin don't attack him. One theory is that the antenna on his helmet fools the Pikmin into thinking that he is some kind of Pikmin as well. This is more evident as the Pikmin imitate the his running, and "head bop" upon being idle. Standing Pikmin will also sometimes cup their hands to their mouths as if to talk on the radio, or blow imaginary whistles, indicating their extreme (and in many cases adorable) loyalty. Known species These are the species so far encountered in the first two games. .]] Red Pikmin Red Pikmin were the first species of Pikmin discovered. Their unique physical appearance is their pointed noses. These Pikmin are fireproof, and have slightly higher strength than the other Pikmin, except for Purple Pikmin. .]] Yellow Pikmin Yellow Pikmin have large ears. Their ears seem to catch wind currents, so they soar much higher when thrown, and they were recently discovered (in Pikmin 2) to be shockproof. They used to be able to carry and throw bomb-rocks, but in Pikmin 2, they have lost this ability. Now bomb-rocks are much larger, which may mean that they are too heavy to be carried. .]] Blue Pikmin Blue Pikmin have what appear to be mouths, but are actually gills. These Pikmin, unlike the others, can survive in water and are resistant to water-based attacks. If thrown into water or standing idle, they will save any nearby drowning Pikmin by throwing them back to land. with an Ultra Spicy Berry.]] Purple Pikmin Purple Pikmin are bulkier and larger than normal Pikmin and have several wiry hairs growing out of their head. These Pikmin can cause damage simply by being tossed on enemies (which may also stun enemies), and will actually scoot their bodies in the air to try and land directly on the enemy if not tossed directly above it. They can also pick up objects with the force of 10 Pikmin, but move more slowly, even at the flower stage. Like the White Pikmin, they can only be obtained via certain Candypop Buds, which are the violet ones. .]] White Pikmin White Pikmin are smaller than normal Pikmin and have red eyes. These Pikmin are resistant to poison. They seem to have poison in themselves, as enemies take damage when they ingest White Pikmin. Their red eyes seem to make it possible for them to detect things buried underground. These Pikmin are also the fastest, and carry objects much quicker than other Pikmin. These Pikmin can only be obtained by throwing other Pikmin into Ivory Candypop Buds. The Purple and White Pikmin are unique in the fact that they have no onions, can only be obtained through Candypop Buds, and that they have pink flowers/buds. Such things would label the Purple and White Pikmin as subspecies. They are stored in the hub of Olimar's ship. .]] Bulbmin Introduced in Pikmin 2, Bulbmin are a combination of a parasitic (possibly green, orange, or green with orange stem) Pikmin and a juvenile Bulborb. They are immune to all hazards thanks to the Bulborbs anatomy. They are, however, weak in battle and unable to leave the caves in which they are found, making them ideal for use in Candypop Buds. They can carry objects and flower as normal. To obtain Bulbmin you need to first kill their parent so they will come to you by whistling at them. Found in groups of ten if there are 90 or less Pikmin in the field, should there be more Pikmin, then the Bulbmin number decreases respectivly. Rumored species If the player gathers every ship part in the first Pikmin game, they will see several different colors of onions. These include purple, brown, orange, black, pink, green, and light blue. It is unknown whether or not these colors will appear in future games, or if the multi-color onions are just an easter egg. Mushroom Pikmin .]] When affected by the spores of a Puffstool, the Pikmin grow mushrooms on their heads and start to attack Olimar. This effect wears off when time runs out or the Puffstool is defeated. The Puffstool and Mushroom Pikmin are found only in the first game title. See also *Onion *Pikmin (game) *Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin